


Ang Pasko Ay Sumapit

by celestial_sundae



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: #let ibarra have his school building, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Elias is kind of impulsive, Everybody lives!, M/M, Make a wish, Misa de Gallo, Simbang Gabi, This is really really short, brief discussion on religion, characters are filipino but I suck at writing tagalog so it's in english, elias is an activist, elias tries to convince ibarra to go out with him for Simbang Gabi, except Don Rafael Ibarra, ibbara's pretty chill, implied daddy issues, novena, this story may contain sensitive material and topics esp. concerning religi...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_sundae/pseuds/celestial_sundae
Summary: Elias tried to get Ibarra to go out with him for Simbang Gabi.





	Ang Pasko Ay Sumapit

**Author's Note:**

> May contain some sensitive material/topics on religion but it's discussed pretty briefly

It was a beautiful dream, a new school building for his alma mater.  
Ibarra could have spent hours thinking about what it was going to be like when the construction would finally be complete.  
  
Of course, something had to go and spoil it.  
  
 "Hey wake up senyor!" emerged a loud voice from his slumber.  
  
Ibarra woke up with a jolt, his eyes were barely open, but he could tell it was still dark. He checked the clock to see what time it was. H*ly Bleep!  
  
"Elias IT'S 3 AM!" Ibarra complained. "Exactly come on! Get dressed! We're going out for Simbang Gabi!" Elias said excitedly. "Simbang Gabi?" Ibarra stared at him in confusion. "You know? Misa de Galleo? Misa de Aguinaldo?" Elias tried to clarify but Ibarra's expression did not change in the slightest. "Oh, come on! Simbang Gabi is the highlight of the Christmas season! It's our culture! Come on! It's going to be fun! dapat mahalin ang sariling atin!" Elias encouraged. Ibarra rolled his eyes, sometimes his boyfriend could be such an activist.   
  
 Elias leaned closer to Ibarra and whispered into his ear "If we finish the entire novena we can make a wish! Maybe you can wish they'll finish that building you want done so badly soon". "Yeah well my dad thought it was all just silly religious superstition not worth wasting perfectly good sleeping hours on" Ibarra stated. "You can't possibly be telling me you and your parents did not go to Simbang Gabi at least once in your lives!" Elias stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes.  
  
Ibarra shook his head "My dad wasn't very conservative...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He didn't really believe in all the stuff the church taught like going to confession and having to wake up super early morning just to hear some priests ramble about stuff he could easily read in the bible"  
  
"Yeeeesh no wonder why your dad died during his trip in the Vatican"  
  
Ibarra's face momentarily turned to a look of sadness and Elias suddenly realized he made a rash decision  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. T-that was stupid of me... I-I s-should have-"  
 "It's fine Eli" Ibarra reassured, his face much more cheerful.  
"Y-yeah but t-that was w-way out of p-place of me. I'm so t-terribly sorry" Elias trembled. He couldn't bear to look at Ibarra, he started staring all over the place they both lived in. "I'm such A TERRIBLE BOYFRIEND!"  
  
He smashed his head on a wall. "Hey! Hey! We have been together for like 3 years. I know you by now. Sure you're impulsive! Remember when you tried to dive out of the boat? Hahaha". Elias couldn't help but laugh along with him, he couldn't believe he actually did that but...  


 well he did. Ibarra continued, smiling widely "That's just you and I'm okay with that. I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt my feelings but seriously it's fine, I'm not at all hurt in the slightest, in fact it was actually nice you know, to finally talk about him for once like it's normal...like it's not some "big tragedy""

  
 At that moment, they both heard the ringing of the bells of the church. "Come on!" this time it was Ibarra nudging, he stood up and grabbed his coat "Let's get there or else we'll miss it". Ibarra winked at Elias "Gotta get that wish! Am I right?".  
  
 Elias chuckled, finally feeling like himself again "Yeah! Well we better hurry, oh and grab a chair Ibs, something tells me it's gonna be hela crowded over there"  



End file.
